1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses and image processing methods and storage media with which it is possible to deal with metadata.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent image processing systems, image processing apparatuses having functions for scanning rasterized images and then reusing them as objects, i.e., multi-function peripherals (MFPs), have been proposed (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-342408).
Furthermore, in order to execute processing in such a manner than characteristics of data are properly taken into consideration, techniques for attaching metadata (attached information regarding data) so that desired data can be processed optimally have been proposed (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-0025129).
Furthermore, techniques have also been proposed for attaching, on an original paper document, access information for original data stored in an external apparatus, image processing apparatus, or the like on a network and copying the original data (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-088659).
However, in the case of an original document that is printed with some problem, according to the existing techniques for original copying, the original data is simply printed with the problem as it is, i.e., the problem is not solved.